Big Top Bunny
Big Top Bunny is a 1951 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot At Colonel Korny's World Famous Circus, Bruno the Slobbovian Bear is the star of the show. But when the Colonel gets a phone call about Bugs Bunny's talents, he agrees to put him on stage with Bruno - which Bruno shows his disgust for by spitting into a corner. When Bugs is introduced along with Bruno, Bruno can't help but smack Bugs around a little. Bruno tries to get the better of Bugs - either by placing an anvil on top of a series of targets so Bugs can hit his head, or by not catching Bugs during a trapeze act. However, Bugs soon starts getting the better of Bruno, which includes turning the tables on the bear by letting him fall from the trapeze into the band section (twice). After telling Bruno he's "too clumsy", Bugs then starts playing up the idea that he's going to be the sole star of the show, and to prove it, he'll take a 200-foot dive off a platform into a tank of water. Bruno gets on an adjacent platform, and challenges Bugs to an even higher heights and diving into smaller amounts of water (a damped sponge). Eventually, Bruno comes up with the challenge of diving off the platform into a block of cement ("On my head, yet!!"). Bugs accepts the challenge and starts to do the stunt, but Bruno forces his way into going first. When Bruno lands flat on the cement block, Bugs leads the dazed bear around, telling him that he's going on a 'trip' ("But I'm not going on any trip", Bruno says, thoroughly dazed; "Oh, yes, you are...", Bugs advises him). Cutting a rope, Bugs starts a series of thoroughly timed "accidents" that initially sends the bear flying across the tent. Bruno then gets whacked around by various stronger performers of the circus until finally landing in a cannon, which Bugs uses to shoot him out of the tent. Bugs giggles and says, "Well, that's one way to wind this up with a bang." Availability * (1993) LaserDisc - Bugs Bunny: Hare Beyond Compare: 14 More Bugs Bunny Classics * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 4: Daffy Doodles * (2003) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc 1 * (2011) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Bugs Bunny: Wascally Wabbit (Region 4 only) Gallery Big Top Bunny Title.jpg|Title Card With Better Colors and Some Cropping 188818 10150129971018926 223597233925 6435330 6846042 n.jpg|Lobby Card External Links * "Big Top Bunny" at SuperCartoons.net * "Big Top Bunny" at B99.TV * Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Bugs Bunny Robert McKimson Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1951 Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Wickersham Category:Cartoons with layouts by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer